April Fools, Mr Potter?
by LittleMissChatterbox2009
Summary: Draco pulls some April Fools pranks on his husband, Harry Potter, using the members of the Weasley Family


AN: Completely unrelated to my other stories, it was requested from a friend. Harry and Draco are recently married, and are living together. After the war, and events of the war are kept.

He'd spent a whole day round the Weasley's house when all members were visiting for mother's day, finding the ingredients needed for his plan. This was something a little difficult when all members of the household were redheads, but it was sure to be worth it. Whilst each resident was out, he had snuck into their rooms, stealing a couple of hairs from hairbrushes, pillows or jumpers, and ensuring that he left everything as he had found it, using his Slytherin cunning to his a advantage yet again. He had been preparing the potion for a month, it was one of the most time-consuming potions to make, but to see the look on his lover's face each morning as he woke up to the bodies of his second family, well that would be worth it. He'd also been waking up early each morning, in order to find out what time his Lion woke up, so he could take his potion in time. The potion was nearly finished now, it just required the more 'personal' touches. He poured the potion into 8 bottles, adding the respective hairs to each as he labelled them. 'Molly' 'Arthur' 'Bill' 'Charlie' 'Percy' 'George' 'Ron' 'Ginny'. Once this was all prepared, he hid them in a secret cupboard, placing a preservation spell over it. Although the potions lab was mainly his space, it was occasionally invaded by a certain Lion, usually looking for a healing potion after an accident with the aurors or from playing quidditch.

He planned to do a different person each morning, starting with the matriarch then going through the family, ending on his ex girlfriend. Tomorrow he would do Molly, so he spent the day mainly in her kitchen, watching her behaviour so he could best imitate it, and freak out the lion.

The night before he planned to pull the first prank, he snuck the bottle upstairs to his bedside cabinet. By setting up a spell whilst Harry was in the shower, he would wake up an hour before Harry, plenty of time to take the options and then fall asleep. The specific potion he had made would last for three hours, meaning he should be himself before breakfast.

In the morning, he, as expected, woke up exactly an hour before Harry. Swallowing the potion, he grimaced, as his features slowly took on the appearance of the Weasley mother, his hair turned from white to red, he grew a little shorter, his war scars disappeared. He shuddered as he turned from male to female. Minutes later, a copy of Molly Weasley stood where the snake once had.

Gently he crept back into bed with his husband, then gradually fell asleep again, allowing his lion's internal body clock to wake them in the morning. Since the war, he had always had trouble sleeping, waking up early each morning, always at the same time, but always before the sun rose. The snake slept, his red hair now fanning on the pillow, as he curled up towards his spouse.

'Mrs Weasley? Molly?' He awoke to the sounds of his husbands questioning voice. 'Are you alright? Is everyone else a lright? Where's Draco?'

'Oh, I'm fine love, Draco went to get some milk, he told me to keep you company. There there, it's alright Harry.' The man in question looked a little confused in being talked to like a child, Molly had

always treated him like a seventh son, but this was slightly weird. And for Draco to have been and spoke to her? Weirder and weirder.

'Am I alright? I haven't been in another accident have I?' Usually when he woke up with someone strange, it was in Saint Mungos, as he'd been knocked out at work. And that would explain Mrs Weasley's strange behaviour as well.

'No, no dear, you're fine. Nothing to worry about.'

'Then why are you here? No offense, Molly, but why are you here?'

'I said earlier, Draco has gone to get milk.'

'From where exactly?'

'The shop down the road.'

'What, the muggle one?'

Molly/Draco gulped. 'Yes, that one.'

'Has he gotten over his fear of the till then?'

'It is not a fear!' Quickly argued back Draco. 'Well at least it's not a fear for him anymore.'

Bolting upright, Harry grasped his wand, pointing it at Draco, who also slowly sat up in bed.

'Molly Weasley, how did I get to your house before second year?'

Draco looked confused, them realised this was an example of the questions they used to find death eaters impersonating other people.

'Um, Dumbledore brought you?'

'No. Wrong answer. Petrificus Totalus!' Draco's arms and legs sprung together, as he found himself the victim of the full body bind. For good measure, Harry also conjured ropes, and tied him to the bed. Quickly grabbing some clothes, he went into the bathroom to change. Once finished, he left to check on his prisoner.

'Now, I am going to have to wait to see who you are, and why you are impersonating Molly Weasley.' With this, Potter walked out of the bedroom, and downstairs, where he fire-called the Weasley's house. 'Hello?' He whispered, not wishing to wake anyone up. Crookshanks padded over, Hermione must be staying over with Ron for the night, it was too early to be visiting now. 'Hey Crookshanks. Go get Hermione or Ron will you? Or someone who's awake? Good Cat.' Crookshanks leapt away, and he could hear the pads of paws going upstairs. Moments later, Ginny walked downstairs, fully dressed and with a book in hand, he could tell she'd had trouble sleeping as well. 'Hey Gin. Is everyone home?'

'Yes Harry.' Ticking them off on her fingers she said as she looked at the clock 'Mum, Dad, George. Ron and Hermione. And me.'

'Molly's definitely here?'

'Yes. I can go and get her if you like? It says so on the clock.'

'No, no, as long as she's definitely here. Thank you Ginny.'

'What's the matter Harry?'

'Someone impersonating your mum is currently tied up on my bed.'

'Harry! Move over I'm coming through.'

Harry removed his head from the fire. A couple minutes later, Ginny came through the fireplace, landing elegantly on her feet. 'Show off.' He muttered, he had never mastered the art of flooing.

'I had to leave a note, say where I was going, otherwise mum will see the clock and panic. Where's your mysterious visitor then?'

'Upstairs. They still looked like Molly when I left, so it depends on how good the polyjuice was.'

Together they walked upstairs, wands drawn. Looking in, they saw Molly Weasley tied on the bed.

'Yep, that's mum. Well it looks like her, which means it's correctly brewed polyjuice at least, depends on the quality of the ingredients how long it lasts. Let's go back downstairs, get some breakfast Harry.'

Once down stairs, they grabbed a stack of toast, which settling in front of the fire they ate.

'Who could it be? Death Eater?'

'No, to get past my wards it must be someone I know, a death eater wouldn't have been able to get in, and would have probably killed me first rather than sleeping with me.'

'Malfoy?'

'He's Malfoy-Potter now, but perhaps. I'll go ask him a question.'

Walking upstairs again, closely followed by Ginny, Harry entered the bedroom, releasing part of his spell so Molly could speak.

'Hello Mr Death Eater. I need to ask you another question. What animal is my Patronus?'

'Stag.'

'What animal was Draco Malfo turned into?'

'White Ferret.' He spat out. 'Despicable little creature.'

'I see.' Turning to Ginny, he said, 'Well, you know what we do with him?'

'Fred and George treatment?'

'Yep.' As Draco blinked, Harry completely froze him, and Ginny pointed her wand at the ceiling, creating and holding a large amount of pink water. As Harry released his spell, he cast protective spells on the room, containing the water to the bed. As the polyjuice began to wear off, Ginny dropped the water onto Draco, causing him to splutter. Once all the water was cleared, a very wet, and very pink Draco was left on the Potter-Malfoy bed. 'Potter!'

Draco never learnt from his past experiences, the next week he did it again, but with Arthur. He'd been forced to venture into the muggle world to do so, buying the first random non-wizard thing he came across, which happened to be a rubber duck. It was a limited edition one, sporting pyjamas and a nightcap, similar to the ones Arthur wore himself. Returning to their house, he set up everything again waking up an hour before Harry and downing the potion. This time his hair grew barrier, balding a little, but was still the bright red which was characteristic of the Weasly house. He sat over by the door, in the green armchair, playing catch with the rubber duck. When Harry awoke, he started bombarding him with questions.

'Harry, my boy, you grew up with muggles didn't you? Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?'

'How does eklecticitry work again?'

'MR WEASLEY! What are you doing in my bedroom?'

'You promised to teach me about muggles Harry!'

'Of course I did, let me go and fetch my book on them. You stay here.' He had agreed to teach him, but this afternoon, not this morning, and he was never early for anything.

Rushing down stairs, Harry went to the fireplace, to speak to one of the Weasleys, and ask them to check the clock.

'Hello?'

'Harry! Do you want me already for my lesson?' Arthur Weasley walked over to the fireplace, were Harry's head was poking out. 'Um, yeah, I was up early and need you to check something in my room for me, it seems a little weird.'

'Weird as in how?' He asked as he stepped out of the fireplace.

'Well, Draco is playing a prank, basically I need to scare him.'

'And I can help you, by?'

'Just walking in there should do it, act normally as if you are looking for something wrong with the wards. He is impersonating you. I'll follow behind.'

They walked upstairs. 'So, I think there's something wrong with the security one, I'm not sure what exactly, but it's not working properly.'

'I see. I should be able to sort it out. Hello Draco!' Mr Weasley called as he walked past himself. Draco looked shocked, then replied back, 'Hello Draco.'

'So, the wards.' Arthur cast a spell to show the wards. Draco went and stood to the right of him. 'Here's your problem Harry.' He said, pointing to an empty patch in the shell. 'Someones altered it to allow polyjuice.'

Draco looked Arthur up and down, gently prodding him. 'They made a good job of it too!' Said the lookalike. 'Very well done Draco, I would almost think you to be the real life thing, if I didn't know I was.'

'But I am the real thing!' As Harry turned to retrieve a jumper, Draco moved to the other side of Arthur.

'I am the real thing! Harry control your husband please.'

'Draco, I know you are the one on the right, so behave!'

The one on the right began complaining. 'Draco, this was all well to begin with, but now it's getting behind a joke! Grow up ferret.' At this, Harry threw a sticking charm onto the right hand Mr Weasly.

'I'm sorry for this Mr Weasly.'

'Shall I come back after lunch for the lesson?'

'That may be better. The potion should wear off of him soon, so don't come through for a while, he may be getting hexed.'

'I would probably do it before he changes back.'

'Perhaps. I want to check first.'

Malfoy went through the floo, whilst Harry quickly went upstairs, releasing Mr Weasley.

'Sorry Arthur, I had to make him think he'd gotten away with it.'

'How did you work it out Harry?'

'He was limping too much, and on the wrong leg. I saw him swap sides with you as well.'

'Not cunning enough then was he?'

'No. I need to check though. How did I get to your house before second year?'

'Ron, Fred and George rescued you in my flying Ford Anglia.'

'Where is it now, and what colour was it?'

'The last we knew, she was in the Forbidden Forest, and she is blue.'

Harry nodded, satisfied with his answer. 'How long do you reckon the polyjuice will last? He'll have to come back before it wears off, or he'll be stuck around your house.'

'They'll know he's not me, my hand won't be at home on the clock.'

'Do you want to give me a hand to trick him when he returns?'

'Yes.'

'Gryffindor colour spells? Hair, skin, robes?'

'Yes. Do you want me to change the wards for polyjuice?'

'No, let's see how far he goes.'

Later in the morning, Draco returned, leaving the Weasleys a little flustered as he had to reveal who he was, to an overly excited George, who was eager to know about the prank. As he stepped out of the Potter-Malfoy floo, he was hit with two spells, instantly changing him to red and gold. 'Potter!'

The part werewolf, Bill was next. This prank had to be timed correctly, he didn't want the effects of a full moon on the night of his prank, although Bill didn't have enough wolf in him to turn into one, he still became irritable and tired. Draco didn't want this to cloud his prank. He'd let slip to George that he was pranking with Bill in the morning, George wanted to help, so he was soon incorporated into the prank. In the morning, Draco left the bedroom to go and turn into Bill, and get George. When they heard movement upstairs, they went up, George muttering 'This is weird! Never thought I would be pranking with a Slytherin!' Draco shook his head at the older boy, and they went into the bedroom.

'Harry, Harry I need your help.' Called 'Bill' as he leant heavily on George.

'Bill? I thought you were on holiday?' Damn, thought Draco, I knew there was something I forgot.

'Yes, but Fleur hates me! She's cooked all the meat, all of it Harry! Do you have any raw meat I can have! I really need it!' He said with a growl.

'Hang on Bill. George sit him down on the bed whilst I go grab it. There's a steak in the fridge he can have.'

' Okay.'

Harry ran downstairs, to the fridge, where he removed the steak. It was completely raw, all dripping with blood. Placing it onto a plate, he levitated it upstairs, following behind.

'There you go Bill. Eat it up! Completely raw, that should help a bit?'

'Oh, yeah, lovely!' Bill glared at George, then said. 'I'll go and eat it at home, you don't want to see my eating habits.'

'Oh Bill, we don't mind. You can't really take it through the floo.'

'Yeah Bill, you've never minded people being around whilst you eat' added George.

Grimacing, Draco picked up the slab of meat, gingerly taking it to his mouth. He took a small bite, grimacing at the texture, and as blood ran down his chin.

'Draco.'

'Uhum? I'm Bill.'

'Bill has never taken that long to eat a tiny mouthful of meat. If you were Bill, that would have been gone by now. Give up.'

Draco thankfully placed the meat back on the plate.

'Go and clean yourself up Draco.'

As Draco stood, the polyjuice began to wear off. Harry sneakily slung a spell at him. When Draco was in the bathroom, he looked at the mirror, in order to wipe the blood off of his face and hands.

'Potter!'

Next Draco had the Dragon-Tamer, Charlie. Again he decided to enlist the help of the prankster George, who he was sure had a trick up his sleeve. 'I do. I have this.' George presented a little blue-black box. 'The Dragon-Conjurer' After explaining what it did, Draco decided to use it. He hid it in the cupboard in the kitchen, along with the polyjuice. On the morning of the prank, Draco woke up at the usual time, walking downstairs to down the polyjuice, and activate 'The Dragon-Conjurer'. Once activated, a small realistic dragon appeared. It was the colour of the box, with a mostly black body, lightening to light blue on the wingtips. It acted somewhat like a post owl, by that you only had to tell it who to attack, and it would. 'Harry Potter' whispered Draco. He waited a minute after the Dragon had left, and then walked upstairs, taking on the characteristics of Charlie Weasley, and enlarging the Dragon's box. When he did get upstairs, he could do see the Dragon attacking Harry, with water leaving a bedraggled and wet Harry left on the bed. 'Ah, Harry, I see you've found Onyx! That's good, she is very mischievous and keeps flying through the floo.' Harry just coughed in answer. 'Come on Onyx, in your box.' He waved the transfigured box, tapping it with his hand. 'Onyx! Leave him alone!' Unknown to Draco, George and Charlie were stood behind him laughing. Stepping forward, the real Charlie asked 'You having a little trouble with the Dragon Harry?' Nodding, Harry attempted to put up a shield, but failed, as the Dragon darted behind it, trapping both of them in the shield. 'Harry let it down a second.' Casting a smaller shield just over his own body, Charlie stepped up to Harry. 'I've seen this before, it's one of the twins' inventions. Call it over, and tell it to attack Draco Malfoy. I'll change what it attacks with, and also change the stop word.'

'Onyx!' Called Harry. As the Dragon came over, he grabbed it, whispering 'attack Draco Malfoy.' It went still, giving Charlie chance to change the word, and to change the attack to luminous green paint. Harry released the Dragon, and it attacked Malfoy, much to George's amusement. 'So it can see through Polyjuice! Wicked!'

'George?' Called Harry as he magically dried his clothes. 'How long of a range do these dragons have on them?'

'I'm not sure. Why?'

'They would be ideal for the aurors, for tracking people, if they work through polyjuice. Do you reckon you could get them to place trackers instead of attacking?'

'I'm sure I could do that.'

'Onyx!' The little Dragon flew up to Harry. 'Attack Draco Malfoy with glue and feathers.' It trilled happily, before flying off again.

'Potter!'

Next, and probably the most difficult, was Percy Weasley, the ex ministry official, prefect, head boy. All the Weasley family now knew about the pranks being pulled, and waited eagerly for each one. They had contributed their ideas for this prank, and eventually settled on something Ron had mentioned. Draco again took the potion, this time going to stand in the bathroom to await Harry. Jumping in the shower as Percy Weasley, he began singing an off-key rendition of Celestina Warbeck's "You Stole My Cauldron But You Can't Have My Heart". As a novice singer, coupled with Percy's voice, he sounded atrocious, exactly as he had planned. Ron, George, Ginny and Molly, who had come through to listen, soon left, muttering 'yep, he's definitely doing it today, that's Percy alright.' Harry, was by now fully awake, and called out, 'who's in there?'

'Percy.' Replied Draco.

'I can see what Ron meant now about your singing. Why have you chosen to do it in my bathroom?' Whilst speaking to Draco, Harry had stood up, slowly and quietly walking over to the bathroom door.

'Was kicked out of home.'

'Why? I thought you were friendly with them now?'

'Yeah, um I was singing in the shower again.'

'So you chose to come to the auror's house? Who probably knows how to shoot hexes and curses?'

'Yes?' Questioned Draco.

'Well that was clever...'

'Yes.' Knowing full well that this wasn't Percy, and that he could guarantee it wasn't, Harry pointed his wand at the water pipes, quickly changing it to honey. Stepping towards the door, he cast a spell, locking all the doors in the bathroom, including the shower one.

'Potter!'

George was next, the lone twin and prankster. This time the prank would be more complex, George would now by now that it was him next, so things had to be done properly. Draco woke up early, taking the polyjuice and then hiding in the kitchen. Just as Harry was due to awake, George snuck into the house, walking upstairs.

'Harry? Draco's going to be me this morning! Let me hide in here under a disillusionment spell. I saw my foot in the kitchen cupboard.'

'Prove it's you George.'

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Mooney, Padfoot and Prongs. Traitor Wormtail.'

'Okay. Stand behind the chair, I would, that way no one will bump into you. Are the rest coming later?'

'Yeah, before the potion wears off probably.'

'I think he said he would sneak in with the family, I was meant to be the decoy, but...'

'Couldn't pretend to be a Slytherin?'

'Exactly.'

George went and stood behind the chair, casting the spell onto him. He soon disappeared into the background. Harry resumed the pretense of being asleep, but was listening out for the floo, using a spell to enhance his hearing. Soon the telltale whoosh was heard, and the footsteps of the Weasley family passed through the kitchen. 'Muffle your feet guys!' Whispered Ron's voice. The slight creaking of a cupboard signalled Draco joining the group, with muffled feet he followed behind them. As the clan walked into the room, George could be heard suddenly straightening up, and blending in the wall. Harry pretended to wake up, looking blearily at the family. He waved, naming each of the family members, 'Hello Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, George.'

As the family turned around to acknowledge George, who they were certain didn't floo in with them. 'Draco...' Said Harry as he put his glasses on. 'What did you use for that potion? Because that's not George...' the family had looked forward as Harry spoke, and now looked closer at the twin. Although at first glance they could have believed it, when he looked to the right, it was painfully obvious whose hair Draco had used. George cancelled his spell, walking over to his family, and clone. 'Freddie'

AN: I'm sorry.

I've taken liberties of assuming polyjuice works if the person being cloned is no longer with us.

Celestina Warbeck's song was taken from the Harry Potter Wiki


End file.
